1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus and a paper sheet distinguishing apparatus that emit linear light to an object to be illuminated.
2. Description of the Related Art
An illumination apparatus that emits linear light to an object to be illuminated is known. A reading unit of an image reading apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 is provided with a light source, a printed board, and the like in a frame body. The reading unit includes an optical opening at a position facing a conveyance path of the frame body, and part of the light of the light source is emitted to an original through the optical opening.